


A Carnival Game

by BobaMilk_Tea42



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: But she got the whole machine, Carnival Games, Chiaki only wanted three plushies, Gen, I don't ship this, They're best friends, This is only a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaMilk_Tea42/pseuds/BobaMilk_Tea42
Summary: This was for a friend after I sent them my tupper conversation as Celeste, Fuyuhiko and Chiaki that Tupper didn't accept since Tupperbox sucks ass.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Nanami Chiaki, Celestia Ludenberg/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 1





	A Carnival Game

**Author's Note:**

> Tea = Celeste
> 
> Gamer = Chiaki
> 
> Mad = Fuyuhiko
> 
> "Chiaki you can move on to another game, you've almost won all of the plushies from this claw machine.":Tea
> 
> "I know but I want to empty it, I just need one more.":Gamer
> 
> "I hope you know this bench has no more space for the last one Chiaki.":Mad
> 
> "Then we can put it on the table and have someone look over them as I win more prizes.":Gamer
> 
> "Right . . . And after you win all the prizes?":Mad
> 
> "We give them to the others, or to Monokuma. I think either one will do.":Gamer
> 
> "I feel like Monokuma would fight you for winning all of the prizes Chiaki.":Tea
> 
> "Would he? Hmm, maybe you two can play some games for me so Monokuma doesn't just yell at me.":Gamer
> 
> Celeste stood there for a second before lightly coughing. "I'm sorry but you want us to win the rest of the prizes with you so we can all get in trouble?":Tea
> 
> Chiaki nodded.:Gamer
> 
> "I hope you know Monokuma isn't going to probably take that lightly Chiaki. He'd most likely beat our asses for doing so.":Mad
> 
> "I know, then we can just win half of the prizes.":Gamer
> 
> ". . . Can we lower that to one third of the prizes . .":Mad
> 
> "Hmm . . . I guess that'd do. Celeste do you think you can win come more plushies for me?":Gamer
> 
> "Huh? I . . . Fine, if you want then I'll do my best.":Tea
> 
> "Fuyuhiko you can switch out with Celeste when she's about to break the machines.":Gamer
> 
> "HUH? Fine.":Mad
> 
> "Okay, winning the prizes is a go!":Gamer

Celeste didn't agree to be apart of Chiaki's idea when she joined the game world, she didn't even want to be in the game world in the first place. The raven just wanted to win and leave the game as soon as possible but with the situation going on around her was making that impossible, Celeste already had a bad run in with Kokichi and Nagito had figured out her actual name ( which somehow formed their love/hate friendship ) and now she was being held against her will to watch Chiaki win plushies from the claw machine as Fuyuhiko put them on the bench.

These plushies weren't the ones you would normally find in a claw machine at the carnival or bowling alley, these were big fluffy ones which took up about ten percent of bench. Celeste had been counting the time that has passed as she watched Chiaki's focused face win yet another plush and handed it over to Fuyuhiko, at this rate Celeste was concerned about how the hazel colored hair girl was able to win these many plushies in one standing. Celeste lightly coughed and looked at the hazeled hair girl in concern before speaking. "Chiaki you can move on to another game, you've almost won all of the plushies from this claw machine."

Celeste didn't see Chiaki move her head for make any facial expression as she moved the remote control to grab a baby pink dolphin when Celeste told her she could move one, her eyes were on the plush and very focused. "I know but I want to empty it, I just need one more." That was Chiaki's response to Celeste. The raven haired girl looked over at Fuyuhilo who had a somewhat angry look on his face, Celeste understood why he would be mad seeing as he's having to put these on the bench and not knowing what he's going to do to them after Chiaki got all of them. "I hope you know this bench has no more space for the last one Chiaki." The short blonde crossed his arms and looked over at the bench full of plushies and his eye twitched at how much space it had taken on just the bench alone.

Celeste looked back over at Chiaki as she figured out a way to get the last plushie ( that was stuck in the corner ) out so she can have the claw machine fully empty. "Then we can put it on the table and have someone look over them as I win more prizes." Now after hearing Chiaki say that Celeste was bound to start getting mad since the hazel haired girl was about to fully empty the claw machine, Chiaki had almost all of the plushies and she wanted more prizes? "Right . . . And after you win all of the prizes?" Fuyuhiko asked the taller girl wish a concerned expression, if anything his expression was how Celeste was feeling this whole time. "We give them to the others, or to Monokuma. I think either one will do." Chiaki said as she started to move the remote control to grab the last plush from the machine.

Celeste would've been perfectly okay with giving the plushies to the other participants ( even though she wouldn't want to ) but to Monokuma of all things? Celeste wasn't about to ask Monokuma if he could keep all of them so Chiaki can only have the amount she wants, the raven would be glad to even give all of them to Hifumi at that rate. "I feel like Monokuma would fight you for winning all of the prizes Chiaki." Celeste wasn't wrong, the raven knew that Monokuma wouldn't be happy that all of the prizes would have been won by Chiaki and would probably start a war over it. "Would he? Hmm, maybe you two can play some games for me so Monokuma doesn't just yell at me."

Celeste stood there for a second before lightly coughing and looked at Chiaki stunned. "I'm sorry but you want us to win the rest of the prizes with you so we can all get in trouble?" Chiaki only nodded after Celeste had said that which had made Fuyuhiko speak up again. "I hope you know Monokuma isn't going to probablytake that lightly Chiaki. He'd most likely beat our asses for doing so." Fuyuhiko wasn't wrong, Monokuma wasn't one for second chances after something was already done, Celeste was sure about that during the first sacrifice. The raven was sure she heard the hazel haired girl hum before she said anything, even so Celeste wasn't sure what Chiaki would say next would work.

"I know, then we can just win half the prizes." Now that wasn't a bad idea in general, but it wouldn't work that well in a carnival since there's others wanting prizes too. Celeste sighed and was about to walk away to go get started on Chiaki's prize collection when Fuyuhiko started talking. ". . . Can we lower that to one third of the prizes." Now that was an amazing idea, it would lower the amount of prizes that'd be won but enough to keep. Celeste only sighed as she felt the cold air run pass the group not feeling cold in the slightest, the cold air was comforting if anything to the raven but it wouldn't last long.

"Hmm . . . I guess that's do. Celeste do you think you can win some more plushies for me." Chiaki asked Celeste to win some more plushies for her as she grabbed the last from from the machine and put it on the table next to the bench, of course Celeste didn't want to say no since she's gotten then far into the game but it still had her uncertain about this. "Huh? I . . . Fine, if you want then I'll do my best." Celeste only swayed to the side as she responded to the hazel haired girl and waited for Chiaki's next words as she walked to the side of the machine Chiaki had won all the prizes from to get to another game.

"Fuyuhiko you can switch out with Celeste when she's about to break the machines." Celetse can tell by Fuyuhiko's expression he didn't take that to lightly but saw it soften up since he really couldn't be mad her after what happened on the second floor. "Huh!? Fine." Celeste watched Chiaki lightly smiled and held the straps of her bag as she took watch over the plushies for Fuyuhiko. The raven crosses her arms and smiled as the shorter blonde kept a small smile on his face. "Okay, winning the prizes is a go!" And with those simple words, both Celeste and Fuyuhiko were off to go win some prizes for Chiaki.


End file.
